Patapon 3:Arise!
by WinterHowls
Summary: Well I did change some stuff inside but the character I'll follow back, all of them. previous game i didn't play so I'm not going to follow all of it. And now I haven't finish yet so I'll try to understand the whole story. :) Thanks for reading. :D
1. Chapter 1

Despise the warning Meden gave, the Patapon released the 7 Archfiends and all of them has been petrified. Silver Hoshipon flew out of the chest and look around, unable to find the Hatapon.

"Oh my, Meden!" Hoshipon was surprised, even Lady Meden can't manage to escape. The whole Patapon army has become rock, included the Hero- Ashton the Yarida.

"Hatapon's magic flag might able to keep himself safe. He might have the drum back! With the drum, we still have hope! I must do something, quick!" Hoshipon flew to the East and searching for two people, First is Hatapon, second person is the one he believe that he can use a great help, Phelium.

* * *

A soft sound of flute can be hear across the mountains, in a mountain not far away lives a mystical creature which have the blood of the dragon tribe. Although he's under dragon type, he still can change into a human form.

"Phelium, Phelium!" The voice of the old star came through his ears and he stopped playing the flute and look at the entrance. Hoshipon flew slowly but yet he seems urgent.

"Whoa whoa, chill chill. You look familiar."

"You have to help! The Patapons!"

"Help? What happen? Who are you? You look familiar."

"It's me! Silver Hoshipon! Remember? Few years ago you helped the Patapons."

"Oh! The old star that being pull into the chest! You're back!"

"No time to cheer! You have to help me! The Patapon and Lady Meden was in danger!"

"Meden?"

"Yes! Despise her warning, they opened the chest that contain the Seven Archfiends!"

"Wasn't that chest sealed and bury under the dirt long ago?"

"Yes, but the Patapon team with the help of Zigotons and Karmen, they found the chest and opened."

Phelium smacked his head and face palmed.

"Phelium, please! only you can brought Patapons back to the line!"

"Alright alright. I'll do it. For the sake of the world, again."

Silver Hoshipon shined brightly and started to drop Ka-Ching.

* * *

A black and golden scaled dragon flew across the East and went into the Earthend. Phelium gasped as he saw the tragedy upon the Patapons. They walk around and Phelium saw a lot of familiar faces, although the Patapon looks the same, Phelium is able to recognize them as he had a long time spending with them, every single them, he knows.

One of the most familiar faces he saw is the Yarida, which he held a long spear at his right hand ready to launch his spear toward the chest.

"O Ashton stupid you, didn't I ask you to listen to Meden?"

Phelium took the Ashton stone statue out and move to a more wider area.

He dragged the statue all the way until he heard a snap, he look back, the spear Ashton holding lost its half.

"Whoops."

He place Ashton aside and went back to dragged the other three Patapon.

Kan the Yumipon, Ton the Yaripon and Chin the Tatepon's statue were dragged to where Ashton placed.

"Phew! One week didn't do work out turn out to be this tired. Alright Hoshipon, do your job."

Hoshipon used his only ability, to return the four Patapon back from stone.

"Attack!"

One of it shouted and all of them fired their launched weapons.

"Whoa, wai-wait!" Phelium cries.

They fired their arrow and spears toward Phelium who's running around. Although their size is half of Phelium, they able to throw their spear way up high and far.

"No, No, No!"

Phelium ran as the Ton, Chin and Kan chasing after him with fire weapon on their hands.

Ashton the Yarida looked around and realize they're not in a war, yet they're in a situation that everything becomes stone and rubble. Right until he saw the chest has been opened.

"The chest!" Ashton claimed.

The three Patapons who's stepping on Phelium's back turned their attention to the chest.

"The chest is opened!"  
"Where's IT?"  
"Go! Go!"

They ran to it and take a look on the chest and what it contains. They helped each other to get on the same height to look the inner chest. Chin climbed up and stunned.

"Eeek! It's empty!"  
"Empty?"  
"Whaaattt?"

"How could it be empty?"

Phelium stood up with a groan and patted the dirt off himself.

"Ish... Is this how you all say hi to your Mentor?"

Phelium groaned and walk toward them to answered the Patapons that's full of questions.

"It's empty because what's inside is already came out."

They all paused a while and suddenly Ton the tatepon pointed his sword to him.

"It's must be you then, attack!"

The Patapon jumped and tackle him down right until Hoshipon flew forward and asked Ashton to stop them.

"Stop!" Ashton commanded.

The three of them stopped.

"What happen and why only few of us? Also, who are you both?" Ashton asked.

"You and your unit along with Zigotons and Karmen opened this chest, the curse awaken and turned everyone of you into stones and statues. For my old power, I'm only able to turn back few of you back. Anyway, I'm Silver Hoshipon, I'll tell you everything that I know and as for him, he Phelium, your mentor. He's the one who will guide you but still-"

His word was being cut off.

"but still you're the leader and every decisions will be made by you. Me and that old star could only give you advice and tips."

Phelium answered while he still lying on the group with three Patapon sitting above his back.

"Anyone could explain the whole thing to me?" Ashton asked.

" *Sigh* I'll tell you everything I know. Long ago..."

As Hoshipon explaining the whole story to Ashton and the Patapons, Phelium sighed.

'Tsk, this is extremely bad. As long as Hatapon is missing, we can't do anything. Things had went worst as the whole army is gone, left this three patapon and a

hero with us. I hope he still remember the fighting skills.'

"...Anyway, we have to find Hatapon and proceed to the hideout." Hoshipon said.

"Hideout?" Kan asked,

"Yes. We'll be there once he found Hatapon."

_'Pata Pata Pata Pon!'_

"We better start to find-" Ashton's word has been cut off with a "shh"

"Quiet... I heard something."

The whole gang quiet down and heard a drum sound.

_'Pata Pata Pata Pon!'_  
_'Pata Pata Pata Pon!_

"Isn't that the Marching song?" Chin asked.

"Yes, it's not far away, this way!" Phelium said and the whole gang run toward the source of sound.

_'Pata Pata Pata Pon!''_

They found Hatapon with the magic flag , playing the drum.

"Hatapon!"

"Eh? Eeek! Great Ashton!"

"Good to see you're safe." Hoshipon chuckle and Ka-Ching drop around him.

"Eh? Ka-Ching?" Ton picked up and look.

"Old star can make money!" Kan happily danced.

"What- I'm not old!" Hoshipon claimed.

"Alright, since we're all alright, we should back to the hideout." Phelium clapped his hand to get their attention.

"To the hideout!" Ton, Chin, Kan and Hatapon happily marched along with the rhythm in their heart.

* * *

I changed chapter 1 because it's terrible! Do review ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**They've reach the hideout where there suppose to be the hideout of the four heroes who sealed the seven archfiends. **

**Phelium felt like he just went back to an old place as nothing had changed and nothing surprise him. It just like went back to his own home.**

**Ashton and the three patapon slowed down as they look around and listen to Hoshipon explain the usage of every building. Kan placed Meden (which still remain as a stone) on the spot beside the Battlegate and quickly joined the other two patapon to go around the cave.**

**Ashton stood beside the Battlegate along with Hatapon, Phelium and Hoshipon. Ton, Chin and Kan had already went into the cave when Hoshipon started to explain.**  
**"Wow! It's so big!"**  
**"Look at that!"**  
**"Impressive!"**

**"This is the Battlegate, where you - Hey, where are you three going?"**

**Three of them quikly came back and listen to the explaination.**

**"Opps, sorry."**

**"This is the Battlegate where you challenge with heroes in other world." Hoshipon continued his explanation.**

**They move to the next station, the Master Obelisk. This Obelisk it looks like a rock and looks beaten up.**

**"The Obelisk is for you to deploy your unit, it can bring you to any other places. Of course, never went off with your own, who knows what is ahead? Haha Alright, next one, this is a Barrack, where you gather up your unit and check their equipment and status."**

**"Where's our weapon then?" Ton curiously asked.**

**"Chill, it's at next station, the Armory." Hoshipon flew out of the Barrack and went to another tent that looks like the Barrack.**

**When they went in, again, with excitement the three patapon go and look around and play with the weapons.**

**Hoshipon warned them to be careful as the weapon here are all dangerous and lower rank as the good weapon were all used for the war and has been buried under the ashes.**

**"Woah!" Chin took up a ice spear and swing around.**

**"Chin! Careful it has a high-" Before Hoshipon able to finish, Chin has accidentally poke Ton and Ton has bee freeze. "- Freezing point..." Chin quikly put down the spear and hide behind Kan. Hoshipon used his magic to melt down the ice around Ton and Ton found that he's lying on a wet floor.**

**"Ugh..." Ton swing his head tohave a clearer mind.**

**"Com'on, let's continue." Phelium says and went to the next station.**

**The came to a wide tent that there's light within, when they went in they feel like they're in sauna. Before hey went in they are able to feel the heat in it.**

**"This is the Blacksmith, where you can upgrade your armor. You need to bring your own materials. It's so hot! Let's get going." Hoshipon quickly leave and lead them to the barrack and ask Phelium to bring Ashton to the upper part. Phelium bring Ashton to a stairs and bring him up to a hide hole which lead to another places.**

**"This is the Hero Gate, only Ubehero are able to use this. This gate will lead you to another hideout of another hero of the another world. If you went in, I'm not sure whether you'll be able to came back here alive, so, be careful." Phelium continue by bringing him next to the Hero gate, where there's four stood.**

**"What is this?" Ashton finally speak throughout the whole journey.**

**"This is the Totem, the place where you join forces with the other Hero. You may create a team and invite other heroes to came here."**

**"..."**

**"Why you look so nervous?"**

**"... Maybe I'm just hungry."**

**"Alright then, let's go back to the barrack. They probably having a meal right now."**

* * *

**After Phelium sent Ashton back to the Barrack, he went off to the other side of the cave where there's an opening that leads in. Inside, there's a pond. The water is very calm and quite. It's not very cold but the temperature it's just right. Phelium sat at the side and pick up a stone and throw. The stone skips on the water three times and sink .**

**There's this pillar in the middle of the cave, where Phelium always hits it with the skipping stone. If the stone skips five times, it will be able to hit it. Memory flash in his mind, again.**

_**Dup dup spish.**_  
_**Dup dup dup spish**_  
_**Dup dup spish**_

_**"Ugh, why can't I hit it?"**_  
_**"Patience Ashton, here, let me show you." Phelium took up a stone and swing.**_  
_**Dup dup dup dup tak spish**_

_**He take a stone on his palm and hand it over to Ashton.**_

_**"Try."**_

_**Ashton swing and the rock skipped.**_

_**Dup dup dup dup spish**_

_**The rock skips but it skip over the pillar.**_

_**"I'm so close! Gezzz!"**_  
_**"Haha not bad, at least got some improvement."**_  
_***sigh* "You're right, better than nothing." **_  
_**"So, tomorrow I'm leaving, any plan?"**_  
_**"Do you have to remind me that you're leaving? I'm trying my best not to remember."**_  
_**"Hahaha, miss me that much?"**_  
_**"...quite."**_  
_**"Relax, after the war I'll come back."**_  
_**"I don't even know whether I'll be able to sur-"**_  
_**"You will Ashton, you will."**_  
_**"But-"**_  
_**"Remember what I told you infront of the Totem?"**_  
_**"Yeah..."**_  
_**"What I say?"**_

_**"I have to trust that you'll be able to guide me and trust myself that I'm able to bring the land back to it's peace. Stay with the Patapon until they able to get back what its belongs to them and always do good. For they trust in me, so must I trust in them."**_  
_**"Good, somemore?"**_

_**"There's nothing such as lonewolf Hero, He won't call a Hero if he keeps helping no one but himself. A hero never work alone, but by people supporting him and back him up. It doesn't take a hero to order men into battle. It takes a hero to be one of those men who goes into battle. A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself."**_

_**"I see you remember what is say, good. Keep that in your mind."**_  
_**"I will."**_  
_**"So I guess I'll see you after the war?"**_  
_**"...Yup."**_

_**There was a silence in between right until Phelium broke it.**_

_**"I can hear them having parties outside. I think they're having a feast there."**_  
_**"Yeah, they're happy because the Gigantus went back."**_  
_**"Gigantus... Good thing he didn't get in here."**_  
_**"Yeah, after all these time we trying our best to gather up strength to fight back. A single step of his may have crushed this place."**_  
_**"Yeah, anyway, how's Meden? Did she tells you anything?"**_  
_**"So far... Nope."**_  
_**"Hmm... Okay."**_

_**A period of silence came again but this time Ashton broke it.**_

_**"Anyway, why would you leave?"**_

_**"huh?What do you mean?"**_  
_**"Why you leave before the war? Can't you stay and fight with me?"**_  
_**"Erm... Ashton I can't."**_  
_**"Why?"**_  
_**"Because I can't, that's it. And I can't tell you why."**_  
_**"We've been partners for so long, can't you tell me?"**_  
_**"I..."**_  
_**"Com'on Phelium, I'm going to have a war now. If I die, I don't want to die without knowing why you're leaving."**_  
_**"...*sigh* Alright."**_

_**Phelium took off the bandage on his right arm and show to Ashton. There's a Mark left on his right arm and black patterns covering his upper arm.**_

_**"W-what is this?"**_  
_**"This is why I can't, Ashton."**_  
_**"What happen?"**_  
_**"Last time, before this war, I help the past Heroes to seal the Seven Archfiends into the box."**_

_**Phelium take a look on Ashton.**_

_**"Then one the heroes, a close friend of mine, sacrifice himself to heal and strengthen us. I was full with rage and I went out of control, this curse in me has awaken and that battle we manage to win but I cause a great distruction to the land. The curse has been with me all this years and it will be awaken whenever I fought the great war."**_  
_**"..."**_  
_**"This is why I'll away from the land and not joining you, Ashton. It's not that I don't want but...I don't hope my mistake cause this land into a wasteland and the final hope gone. I'm... I'm sorry."**_  
_**"... It's okay. At least I know one of your secret."**_  
_**"You only know ONE among all my secrets."**_  
_**"It's alright, one is enough and it's already more than the secrets you know about me."**_  
_**"I knew-"**_  
_**"You knew nothing about my secrets."**_  
_**"You little-"**_

_**Phelium grab Ashton and knuckle twist his head while Ashton yelp. Both tackle each other and both of them fall into the pond.**_

_**"Aww com'on," Ashton's not very happy to see himself wet.**_  
_**"Haha, What's wrong? You don't like?"**_  
_**"Not very-" Before Ashton finish his word, his face's been splash by the water that push from Phelium.**_  
_**Without saying anything, he splash water toward Phelium and both of them just splashing each other for the whole night.**_

**Phelium could only lift a small smile on his face. He took a small stone and throw.**  
**Dup dup dup dup tak splash**  
**Phelium gives a small chuckle and stood up and walk back to the barrack.**

**When he went in, the camp fire distinguished and he assume everyone has fallen asleep.**  
**Something caught in his eyes before he went into his tent. He lift his head up and saw Ashton sits beside the Totem, dangling his feet.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**Ashton turned his head back and found Phelium walking towards him and sit besides him. At that spot they're sitting able them to watch the stars on the night skies.**

**"Nothing, just wondering.**  
**"Wondering what?"**  
**"..."**  
**"Nervous? Confusions?"**  
**"...Yeah."**  
**"About? Com'on, anything can tell or ask me."**  
**"... Actually.."**  
**"Hm?" Phelium raised an eyebrown.**  
**"Why I'm the one? What happen and who are you all?"**  
**"Well... Everyone has their own story, maybe God want's to give you a great one."**  
**"I don't need it."**

**"If talking about the past, it's as long as a river. What I can do is to only answer your questions. As for who am I, I'm Phelium, I came from the dragon tribe and I've been a Mentor for the Patapons for a long time. Hoshipon is an old star who is able to help you throughout the whole journey, he'll explain everything to you if you wanna know anything."**

**"I want to know why I am the one."**  
**"Because you are you."**  
**"huh?"**  
**"It's simple, you are you."**  
**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, is there any other Ashton here? or in this world?"**  
**"... No. But-"**  
**"That's it, because you are you."**  
**"But why must be Ashton, can't there be another heroes like Tale or Gale or maybe others, but why me?"**  
**"It's because you're Ashton. Haha"**  
**"Hey! I'm serious,Why?"**

**"Now look, there was once four heroes sealed the seven Archfiends. One died and the three win by sealed the seven Archfiends into the chest. One is the Teterazy, one is Yumiyacha and another one is the Yarida."**

**"Well although I'm a Yarida base, it doesn't related to me."**

**"Ashton, the 'Yarida based' Ubehero is you."**  
**"What?"**

**"I say it again, one of the Ubeheroes that sealed the seven Archfiends in the past is you, Ashton the Yarida."**

**Ashton could only be in silence as he heard the stunning truth.**

**"Now you know why it's you. It's because you're the one who is able to seal back the Seven Archfiends."**  
**"But I can't even get a critical hit, how am I suppose to do it?"**  
**"Hahaha, everything comes from the first step. Don't learn to run when you don't even know how to walk. You'll end up falling down."**  
**"But I heard falling down can let you grow better."**  
**"It's either teach you not to rush, or straight away take your life."**  
**"Tsk."**  
**"haha com'on, it's late, go to sleep. We had a great day tomorrow."**

**Both of them stood up and walk back to the Barrack.**

**"What we do tomorrow?"**  
**"Well Before the previous war the Patapon just have a feast and we're running low on food. We're going to hunt some tomorrow. You okay with that?"**  
**"... Okay."**  
**"Alright then. Good night Ashton."**  
**"Good night."**

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading :) I hope that i have the time to continue write because starting school and I just went into science stream, many thing i need to focus and getting serious with haha. Do review if something you think I need to improve because I don't know if something went wrong in this. :( **

**Anyway,See you next update guys. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Pledge

* * *

It was morning and the whole unit is ready to set out for their first hunting. They reached the fields of angry giants, where Gigantus will appear rare and the fields where some huntable animal located.

Ashton and the army hide at the bushes and wait for their prey to settle down. A family of Kacheek, where a species of animal that looks like and elephant but without a huge pair of ears and trunk.

"We'll slowly approach, then we charge and attack." Ashton whisper to his three comrade.

They slowly walk over the bushes and the Kacheek in front of them is chewing the grass as if nothing will be happen. They'll never knew they'll be food soon.

"3...2...Now!" The whole unit started to attack and the Kacheek was alarmed and start to run away, but with the huge body of his, they can barely run fast.

The Patapons chase after it as they keep attacking their 'food'. Soon, the whole family of Kacheek fallen and the Patapon happily bring the food to their hideout and feast.

"Yay food!"  
"Feast feast!"  
"Party!"

The three seems happy but Ashton just wondering how can he fight over his enemies with him alone. He don't even know his enemies status and who the heck they are. Some more he doesn't know anything about the seven Archfiends.

Ashton quietly leave the barrack and went into the fields all by himself. He sat on a rock cliff where he can see the scene of the fields.

'How am I suppose to win the war? I can barely hunt and hit a critical. Add on with these low ranking spear. How to fight?'  
*sigh*

"You just like to have your personal time and sitting alone doubting yourselves aren't you?"

Phelium came and sit beside him, again.

"How come you always find me when I'm alone?"

"Because you always sit alone and start to depress."

"Let it be. I am what I am thinking."

"Then what is the thing you're thinking? Weak? Unable to fight back? Barely can hunt? Rusted or low rank spear? Weak comrades? You haven't start the journey and you're already doubting yourself and your comrades."

"..."

" *sigh* Ashton, I know the journey is hard, but you can't give up just because you're weak. Everyone has different abilities and weaknesses."

"Maybe my weakness is that I like to doubt myself."

"So are you going to let it continue to grow in you? Do you seek help when you're ill or you let it destroy your body?"

"..."

"Look Ashton."

Ashton lifted his head up and saw far below there's a new born Mochichi just started to learn how to walk. The bird stood up, try to balance itself but fell down. It open it's eyes and saw a butterfly and it's curiosity started. It chase the butterfly but whenever it stands and walk, it'll falls. Although it hurts a little but it didn't stop the bird from getting a closer look to the flying creature it's chasing.

"Ashton, are you going to be like the Mochichi who let its curiosity drive him not to give up, or you're gonna know yourself fall down and hurt and give up?"

"...Alright, I get it."

Ashton took a deep breath and relaxed.

"No matter how weak I am, I have to do it, isn't it?"  
"To do or not to do, that is your choice."  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
"Seems I'm able to convince you to swear."  
"Swear what?"

"To take Uberheroes pledge. You have to swear that no matter what happen you'll help the Patapon to claim back what is theirs and do what is right. Here."

Phelium took out a scroll from his cloak and hand over to Ashton.

Ashton opened and read in silence.

'The Patapon is in danger. I take the-"  
"If you take it, read it out loud so that I can witness it."

Phelium didn't look at him but enjoy the great scene in front of him. Ashton turn to Phelium and look back to the scroll. Full of questions swimming in his mind.

"..."  
"If you don't want to, it's okay. I won't force you and you may leave any time. You have the right to choose."

Ashton silence for a while and he stood up, holding the scroll in his hand opening wide and face to Phelium. Before he do or talk, Phelium smirk as he know what is the choice Ashton has made.

Ashton started to read it out loud,

"The Patapon is in need. I take the place as an Ubehero, so that I may guide them to their rightful destiny.

As it has been time and time before, I brandish the holy drum and will use it only for good, to help the Patapons save this endangered world.

Whatever challenges may await us, whatever danger may befall us, I shall call upon allies from parallel worlds,and never abandon the fight.

This is my pledge."

The word on the scroll glow in red and there's a spear mark marked on his scarf. The scroll has burned on it's own and ashes blew away by the wind.

"Good, I see that you're prepared."

"Sort of."

"Wanna fight a round?"

"Huh?"

"Yarida based right? If you don't know how to handle your spear right, how could you fight? Go get the weapons and I'll challenge you a round."

"What if I win?"

"I you win, I'll give you a prize. BUT, if I win, you have to clean up wherever there's a meal or feast. Deal?"

"I'll go get the weapons."

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll wait you here."

Ashton came back with two spear in his hands. Both critical spear.

Phelium took one and tell him the rules and the instruction.

"This is how it works, whenever one falls consider lose. The winner gain one score. In one day,the highest scorer wins. As long as your back touch the ground for more than 3 seconds or your weapon leave your hand more than 3 seconds, you consider lose."

"Let's get it start then."

"As you wish, starting we will put the spears in the middle and when start both of us will grab the spear we want and fight. But today is the first time, we'll only play one round. And since it's the same spear, we'll just start the 'game' then. Ready?"

"Ready."

"On my count, 3..."

Ashton held his spear tightly.

"2..."

"Go."

Ashton charge towards Phelium but Phelium only dodge and lift his spear up as Ashton jumped and swing his spear to Phelium. It blocked and Phelium swing his spear above Ashton but Ashton manage to duck it.

Both of their spear clash again each other while Ashton trying to attack and Phelium's blocking all his attacks. Phelium used a hand to grab Ashton's spear and swing him to the other side. Ashton manage not to fall with his back and land on his hands and feet. There's a distance created in between him and Phelium. Phelium rested his spear on his shoulder while Ashton trying to catch his breath after all the stamina used on attacking.

"Com'on Ashton, show me what you have."  
"You'll see."

Ashton jump high and raised his spear above his head and clash against Phelium spear, blocking him, and push him backward. Phelium jump backward and Ashton just jump toward him and clashes his spear with Phelium.

"Why wouldn't you attack?"

Ashton asked as he keep trying his best to get his spear on Phelium while his mentor easily blocked his movement.

"Because,"  
Phelium blocked and in a movement, he swing his spear and easily knock the spear off Ashton's hand without hurting him. The spear fly backwards and stick to the ground.

"If I attack, you would have lose."

" *sigh* Guess I lose, this round."

"Yup, we had a deal did we?"

"Deal is a deal. Let's go back."

"Happy cleaning~"

* * *

They went back to the barrack and Phelium speak in a loud voice,

"Everyone! Good news,"

Phelium took Ashton's scarf and show them the spear mark.

"He took the Uberheroes' Pledge."

Ton,Chin and Kan happily run toward Ashton and carried him up and throw him up.

"Yay!"  
"We have a Hero by our side!"  
"The world have hope!"

"CHEERS!"

Phelium could only sit aside and see four of them happily celebrate with the Yarida. Hoshipon flew beside him and says,

"It's seems you're the only one who can handle him."

"That's why you come and find me, isn't it?"

Hoshipon could only chuckle in his statement.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I knew him so long but I feel kinda sad that he forgets me. It takes a very long time to build and it's gone within a day."

Phelium's smile turned into a opposite one. His heart feels like a rock smash into it and crushed when he think of his long close partner forgets him and everything they went through.

"I know how it feels Phelium, there's something you can't change. What has happen is already happen, just let it be then."

"Too bad, it's already happened. If only I've put a little more effort, everything could be 180 degree upside down. Almost everyday I ask for his forgiveness. Without him, this world wouldn't have the first miracle."

"Forgiveness means letting go of the past. Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment, for you need to focus on what happening right now and make sure the events in past won't happen again this time."

"...Yeah you're right. I never thought I'll be council by an old star, haha."

"Old doesn't mean anything, knowledge and wise is the important one."

"Thanks."

* * *

Phelium again sits beside the pond and skipping stones.

Right until he heard footsteps behind him,

"I never knew your depression is more serious than me,"

He turn and look, it was Ashton. He was shocked to see him here and started to feel warm in his heart as he was glad that Ashton found this place. They could build up a new bonding together as partner again in this place as their private chat room.

"Shock huh?" Phelium said and could only smile a little while Ashton sat beside him.

"Miracles huh?" Ashton asked.

Phelium chuckled.

"Yeah, miracles."

"They say miracles are past."

"...It's true, I won't deny that."

"So, what happened?"

"Huh?"

"The past, mind to share?"

"Why you want to know?"

"You know, like the Mochichi today, curiosity."

"Drives you to know more about me huh?"

"You can say that."

"...Previously, I told you there are four Uberheroes that sealed the Seven Archfiends right?"

"Yeah, and you say I'm one of them."

"True...and one died,"

"..."

"It's also true."

It was the first time for Ashton to see Phelium feeling sad and depressed. He could never think that the Phelium he saw previously could be in this mood.

Phelium continued,

"He is another Yumiyacha. But he's a Pingrek."

"Pingrek?"

"Pingrek is a class where one uses staff to heal and guard, high ranked Pingrek may strengthen the whole unit. It's consider dangerous because firstly it may cause a lots of negative effects, secondly it can cause one's health lowered. It's body is weak and defense is low."

Ashton nodded his head as understanding the explanation.

"In the great war, the four heroes and the other Patapons fight and almost came to an end to win but suddenly they awaken the seven beast and the whole results just went opposite."

Phelium took a deep breath and continued on.

"While the whole team trying to protect the Pingrek, you and the other two fallen. The fourth Uberhero knew with his strength he won't do much on attacking."

"So..."

"So he sacrifice himself to heal and strengthen the whole unit."

"... I see."

"I know you don't remember it, it's okay you don't have to force-"

"What's his name?"

"huh?"

"The Pingrek Uberhero, what's his name?"

"...Jade."

"Well at least I don't remember his face or attitude, but at least I want to remember his name."

"Haha... I think he'll be happy to heard this."

Phelium pick up a stone and throw, it skipped and hit on the pillar.

"H-How you did it?"

Ashton was amazed about his accuracy.

"Erm... correct angle and force. You wanna try?"

Phelium hand him a stone that pick up rom the floor.

Ashton tried but it straight sink to the bottom.

"You need to throw from side, not above the head, try again."

Ashton swing his hand from the side and throw the rock, it skipped once and sank.

"It work!"

"Not bad for second attempt."

"You always came here to skip stones?"

"Kinda."

"I guess it takes time to do it well."

"Everything takes time Ashton. It's only depends on you whether to use time to do it."

"Any plan for tomorrow?"

"Same, the deal we had. It gonna be a little serious this time."

"I'll try my best."

"Good."

"Not only in that but I swear that I'll do all I can to strengthen the Patapons and myself for the coming war. I can't let the same thing happen around the people besides me, although I forget the situation during that time, but I'm glad I forgotten."

"Jade will be worry like hell if he's still alive right now. He never stop worrying but somehow he manage to calm him self."

"I hope I can do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone have problems isn't? Everyone have a past, some may forgotten, like me, some may remember it. No matter how they still have to solve it, about how to solve it's depends on the mind set and perspective. Jade have the courage to overcome himself, although he was very worried. He was able to put his life and everything onto his comrades' hand."

"He's a joyful one. Having a joyful and positive mindset is good."

"It's not easy to have one. To be able to put down something so important onto someone you're able to trust."

"Means you have to learn it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

The conversation pause and the sound of dripping water calmed their hearts and thoughts, right until Phelium asked.

"So, you able to trust them?"

"... I have to convince myself. They trust me with their lives and I have to trust that they'll fight with me till the end."

"It takes faith then."

"Yeah, a faith that are able to bring the Earth back to life."

Both of them smiled.

* * *

Once again thank you guys for reading. :D

Do review because I don't know if something went very wrong or what. :|


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Friend or foe?

Hi guys! Trying my best to do as many words as possible, I adore those who can write more than 10K. _  
Anyway, might have grammar problem :|  
Enjoy :)

* * *

"Com'on Ashton, you might not wanna clean the barrack again, aren't you?"

Phelium blocked every step of the Yarida's attack and knock him to the groud.

"I don't want to, but I have to, am I?"

Ashton lie on the ground catching his breath, it's obvious he lose the round again.

"Com'on, this was only the 4th round,"

"And I lose every single one."

"Are you trying to give up?"

Phelium put one of his hand on his waist and look at the tired Yarida who's getting some rest.

"In this round yes, but not for the whole journey."

Ashton stood up and pick up the spear they've used.

The spear is everywhere as they keep using it to throw one another. As long as they pick up another spear within the 3 seconds, they won't break the rules.

"Glad to heard that. I better go first, Hoshipon says there's something he wanna discuss with me. Anyway, when going back, beware of the Ragewolf."

"What wolf?"

Phelium waved and ran off.

Ashton just shrugged and continue his work.

'Geezz, why can't I hit him? Pure attacking seems useless and he won't counter back. Just blocking my attack seems so easy to him and yet my body is crying out loud of tiredness.'

Ashton thought as he slowly pick up the spears from the ground and start his journey back to the hide out.

During his journey back, he hear something. He put the weapon aside and hide in between the bushes. He saw there's a guy in green mask and a guy in wolf mask. The fellow with the green mask stood high on the branches with a bow on his hand. The Wolf guy armored with a set of fire claw.

Without noticing Ashton, the wolf guy slashed the tree with its claw and the tree slashed into half and on fire.

'That's a Yumiyacha. And this... I got no idea what he is. But he's powerful.'

The Yumiyacha jump backward and fired two arrow toward the wolf guy. He blocked the arrow with its claw but he mistaken, the arrow blasted and the poison gas started to surround him.

"Fool ! Poison won't do anything to me!" The wolf guys shouted.

"Tsk, just stop it, Ragewolf. You are no match for me."

'Ragewolf...'

"*cough cough* Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I will defeat you!"

"Is it? Come catch me then." The Yumiyacha chuckle and ran away.

"Wait there you fool!"

The wolf guy chase after the Yumiyacha. Ashton stood up, quickly grab the spears and ran back to the hideout.

* * *

Ashton put back the weapons and went into the barrack. He saw the four Patapon having their meal while Hoshipon is no where could be seen, Phelium too.

He try to find him within the cave and the pond but he's not there.

"Have you guys seen Phelium?" Ashton asked Ton, Chin, Kan and Hatapon.

"Ooo Ashton! You're back!"  
"How's your training?"  
"Have you eat?"  
"I don't see him from the afternoon."

Ashton sweat at the reply or question of his unit, only Hatapon answered his question.

"Err, I'll settle my own dinner and the training went good. Anyway, thanks Hatapon."

Ashton leave the barrack and asked Sukopon, where he's having his meal on the top tower with his huge binocular.

"Sukopon!" Ashton shouted.

Sukopon look down from above.

"Did you saw Phelium and Hoshipon?"

Sukopon swing his head signalling no.

"Thanks!"

'Maybe they went somewhere else to discuss stuff... I might just stay in my room and wait until they finish their meal. *sigh* What a tired day.'

Ashton did a stretching and went back to his tent.

While he was resting, A loud voice from Sukopon can be heard along with the bell ringing.

"Warning! Warning! Ashton!"

Ashton quickly leave his bed and look, Sukopon is jumping on the tower and pointing outside the cave.

Ashton grab his spear and went toward the entrance and an arrow fly toward him and Ashton quickly dodged, the arrow hit the barrack and it lights on fire.

The Patapon quickly ran out of it and panicked. They quickly pull the fallen tent out of touch with the other tent and try to distinguish the fire.

Ashton look back and a guy charge toward him and tackle him down on the ground. Ashton held his spear tight and kick off the guy that tackled him. Phelium always tackle him down so he know how to react when his back touches the ground.  
The guy jump off and Ashton take a look on him. It's the Yumiyacha he saw in the evening with a guy name Ragewolf. It ties a yellow scarf on his neck and hand held a purple bow.

'Sleeping bow! Better be careful.'

Phelium started to ran backward toward the armory. The Yumiyacha launched an ice arrow toward the floor and it freeze Ashton's leg.

"Shit! Ton! Flame Spear!"

Ashton shouted and Ton quickly run toward the armory.

"No no, you're not taking anything." The Yumiyacha fired a load of normal arrow toward the armory.

Ton just run left and right as the arrow fell down like rain,

"Ton ton ton ton!" Ton shouted and reached the armory without having any arrow on him and quickly he grab the flame spear and spring toward Ashton. Right before the stranger green mask men block him, he swing it toward Ashton and Ashton grab it tight.

He swing and the flame flash out around him and the ice melted.

Yumiyacha fired arrows toward him and Ashton blocked them all, right after that he launched his spear toward him and the archer blocked with his dagger.

Ashton straight grab his hand and twisted, cause him to let go of his dagger. Ashton give a hard punch on the archer's face, causing him fall backward. He grab his own spear back and held it tightly, protecting the patapons.

The Patapon stay behind him and the Yumiyacha stood in front of them.

"I guess you're very a very protective hero huh? Too bad, the Archfiends choose you. Now I'll remind you that there's one more up there."  
The yumiyacha smirk and point upward the tower. Sukopon fall asleep due to the sleeping arrow.

'Archfiends choose me? wait- Sukopon!' "Stop!"

The archer fired a fire arrow toward the tower and the bas of the tower was on fire.

"Sukopon!" Ashton run toward and before he able to reach, Yumiyacha knock him back and held an arrow on his hand, trying to stab him. Ashton roll aside and the Yumiyacha stabbed his arrow on the ground.

Ashton hit him with his elbow and run to take a look on the tower, the tower base became weak the started to fall apart. The ladder is on fire and no way the Patapon could went up and save their comrades. The Patapon try their best to put off the fire with cloth and water.

Ashton glare back at Yumiyacha who is getting up. He held his spear tighter as anger dwell within him.  
Yumiyacha heard a voice shouting and lifted his head, Ashton is charging toward him with his spear.

The archer dodge aside and grabbed his spear pull him back and sent a kick knee to his stomach.  
Ashton groan in pain and bent down, without mercy he sent another kick to his side and Ashton fly backward and knock down a tent.

A dragon roar could be hear and the archer saw one gold firgure fly over the tower. It turned and land in front on him. His tail holding a sleeping Sukopon.

The dragon have his back scale and wings in black while his front part having golden scale. He look at the tower and flapped his wing, the fire extinguished.

He look back at the intruder, it was a familiar faces to him. He opened his eyes wide and lowered his head to look clearly.

"C-Chase?"

"Who are you? Why you know my name?"

"It's you... Hoshipon, look."

Hoshipon flew out under his wing and gasped.

"Sh-Shzaam! It's you!"

Phelium turned back into human form and saw the Patapon is surrounding a fallen tent.

"Hoshipon, explain to him. I'll look for Ashton."

Phelium ran toward the tent and the Patapon is trying to wake the yarida up.

"Eeek! He's not waking up!"  
"Wake up Wake up!"  
"Yari yari!"

"Step aside,"

Phelium bent down and listen to Ashton's heartbeat,

'Good thing he's still alive.'

"Ashton, Ashton. Wake up."

Phelium shaken him but nothing happen.

"Carry him to his room, prepare some water, I'll be there soon."

"Will he be fine?" Chin asked.

Phelium saw the worry face they had, he could do nothing until Ashton awake. He smiled a little.

"He will. No need to worry."

Phelium patted Chin's head and turn back to the intruder whose listening to Hoshipon's explaination.

"... He's one of your comrades and this is the hideout of the Uberhero, you're one of us."

"... I see. I was wrong for this whole incident."

"Yes, yes you are." Both turn to Phelium who's walking toward them, narrowing his eyes.

"How's Ashton?" Hoshipon asked.

"Pass out, probably one or two broken ribs."

"That serious?" Hoshipon shocked to heard it.

"He had broken bones at past, it will be easier to break compare to a healthy one."

"..."

"Chase."

The Yumiyacha look back at him.

"Do you remember me?"

"...Yeah, right after Hoshipon told me the truth."

"I see, previously you don't remember Ashton."

"I'll apologize to him once he wake up."

Phelium nodded his head.

"Anyway, would you stay with us?"  
Phelium asked.

"Huh?"

"The Seven Archfiends has been released, we need every help that we can get. We need your help. Ashton alone would be a great burden to him."

"He took the pledge?"

"Yes."

"I see, that's why he trying his best to protect the Patapons."

"Will you?"

"What?"

"Will you take the Uberhero Pledge and protect the Patapons?"

Hoshipon started to flew back to the tent to look after Ashton, left Phelium and Chase.

"I... I can't do it, Jade's-"

"Jade would wanted you to take it if he's still here."

Chase paused for a while. He couldn't forget how Jade has been with him all the time. Although in times of distress, Jade would be the one to encourage him and comfort him.

"... Alright. I'll do it. For Jade's sake."

Phelium smirk, snapped his finger and a scroll appear on his hand. He hand it over to Chase.

Chase grab it and read it out loud.

"The Patapon is in need. I take the place as an Ubehero, so that I may guide ..."

The four Patapons peek at the tent as they heard a pledge was readed out loud.

"Look! It's the pledge."  
"He's taking it!"  
"Hoshipon says he's one of the Four Uberhero!"  
"Means we got a new hero!"

"...Whatever challenges may await us, whatever danger may befall us, I shall call upon allies from parallel worlds,and never abandon the fight.

This is my pledge."

The scroll burns and a bow mark was marked on his yellow scarf.

"Good. Welcome to the family."

The four Patapons walk out and stood beside Phelium.

"You're another Uberhero?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Are you at good side?"  
"Why you attack us?"

Chase didn't reply anything and look back at Phelium.

Phelium signal him 'Go on, answer them.'

"Firstly I'm sorry for my misunderstanding and yes I'm another one. Will you all you forgive me and accept me?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"New helper! Yay!"

"Apologies accepted!"

Chase smiled and introduce himself, "I'm Chase, the Yumiyacha. Nice to meet you all."

"We're Ton!"  
"Chin!"  
"Kan!"  
"Hatapon!"

Phelium was glad to see them blend in together nicely and he heard a voice calling him.

"Ashton! He's awake!" Hoshipon shouted from the tent.

* * *

Thanks guys!

Do read and review ;)


End file.
